


Grace

by ExplodingDick



Series: Destiel BDSM Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blasphemy, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Grace Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Possessive Dean, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does this turn you on, Cas? Using your own grace to fuck yourself and not even having any control over what you're doing?"</p><p>"Yes, sir" Cas replied breathily.</p><p>"We both know who's really fucking you, right?"</p><p>"Yes sir, you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [ExplodingDick](http://explodingdick.tumblr.com)

Cas was spread out on the bed, panting as he fucked himself with his own grace. Dean lay next to him, watching, his lips pressed to the shell of Cas' ear. "Make it thicker, Angel. You know I'm thicker than that," he drawled. Cas obliged, gasping as his hole stretched to accommodate the invisible girth. 

"Good boy," Dean purred. "Now tease your nipples a little." Cas conjured a tendril of grace to appear at a nipple, lightly grazing and flicking at it. "The other one too. And rougher, Angel. Come on." Cas obliged, pulling and squeezing at his nipples, little sighs escaping his mouth at the sensations. 

"Does this turn you on, Cas? Using your own grace to fuck yourself and not even having any control over what you're doing?"

"Yes, sir" Cas replied breathily.

"We both know who's really fucking you, right?" 

"Yes sir, you are." 

Dean smiled, stroking a hand through Cas' sweat-damp hair. "Fuck yourself faster, harder." Cas did as he was told, shutting his eyes at the increased intensity. 

"What do you think God would say if he knew what you were using your grace for?" Dean whispered into his ear. "If he knew you were letting the Righteous Man split you open with your own divine power? If he knew you were using his holy gift to torment your nipples?" Cas moaned, throwing his head back at the wave of shame that engulfed him. "This is the worst kind of blasphemy, isn't it? For an angel to give himself to a human so completely that even his grace belongs to the other man." 

"Sir," Cas breathed, a plea to stop and to continue all at once. Dean grinned as the man's neck and chest flushed a pretty pink shade. 

"And what do you think the angels would say if they saw what you're doing? You're not setting a very good example of moral conduct, you know." 

Cas whined helplessly at that, jerking his hips up as if he could get friction against his cock. His dick was so hard it hurt, and it was starting to turn purple at the head. 

Dean smirked. "Do you want to come, Cas?" 

"Please, sir," Cas ground out, his tone brimming with frustration. 

"Okay Angel, since you asked so nicely, just answer one question for me and you can come." Cas whined again, his grace still toying with his now red, over-sensitive nubs. "Who owns you, Cas?" 

The angel remained silent. He knew this game. 

"Is it God?" 

"No, sir," he said, as confidently as he could. 

"Is it heaven?" 

"No, sir," he repeated. 

Dean could just let Cas tell him the answer, but that wasn't enough for the dom. He needed to hear who Cas didn't belong to. He wanted them both to remember who'd had a claim on Cas once, who Cas had rebelled against in order to give himself to Dean. 

"Not heaven? The other angels, perhaps? Your garrison?" 

"No, none of them, sir." 

Dean hummed. "Some would say that you belong to humanity. That it's your duty to watch over them." 

"No, sir." 

"No?" Dean quirked an eyebrow. "And why not?" 

"Because my only duty is to you, sir. I belong to you." 

"That's right, Cas. I own you. I own your grace and your wings and your soul. They're mine." 

Cas shuddered. No matter how many times they did this, no matter how many times Dean repeated the words, the thrill was always unbearably sweet.

Dean smiled and leaned into Cas' ear, his hot breath sliding over the other man's sensitive skin. "Come," he whispered.


End file.
